Seashells and Glass
by Destiel67
Summary: AU. The angels, but as merpeople. Dean&Sam vacationing in Australia. Dean/Cas Gabriel/OC Sam/OC. Not mine, but my friend Meg doesn't have an account yet.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel lay on the ocean floor, dangerously close to the humans playing at the beach. He used his tail to hold himself underwater as he rested his chin in his hands.

"Castiel?" Meg called, swimming up, practicing her English, since they lived off the coast of Australia, an English speaking country. Castiel and Meg decided they'd learn, just the two of them, though, for fun.

Castiel didn't turn around; he kept looking at one person. Smiling at them, giggling at them, mesmerized by their movements.

"Castiel!" She called louder, swimming up next to him, "What are you doing to close to the humans? What if they see you?"

"They won't see me, Meg, don't worry." He said, still staring.

"Who are you looking at?" Meg, Castiel's older sister asked.

Castiel rolled over and came to eye level with Meg, "No one."

Meg scoffed, "Right. No one."

Castiel nodded, "Yes."

Just then, the one person Castiel was staring at, brought his brother, or maybe it was a friend or maybe a cousin, out to snorkel. They swam around, smiling and pointing at the reefs.

Meg went into the same trance Castiel was in, amazed by the creatures, well, they were creatures to the Fins, not to themselves.

"See? Aren't they beautiful?" Castiel said.

Meg nodded, a smile growing on her face, "Yes, they are."

One of the boys looked over in Meg and Castiel's direction, pointing at the reef behind them.

Meg grabbed Castiel's arm and quickly swam under one of the rocks, "Do you think they saw us?" She asked. This time, she was speaking the language of the Fins, something that sounded nothing close to anything human.

Castiel shook his head, "No- at least, I hope not."

Meg swam up a little to watch the boys swim, her arms on a rock and her long, wavy, blonde hair floating above her head.

Castiel went up next to her, but was quickly interrupted by the yells of Gabriel, Castiel and Meg's older brother.

"Meg! Castiel!" He yelled, speaking the language of the Fins, "What are you doing near the shore?!"

Meg's bright, blue-green eyes widened at Gabriel, "Brother, we're just-" Castiel cut her off.

"We were just looking at the reefs, and we lost track of where we were."

"Get home. Now." Gabriel said, as a beautiful Fin girl came up after him, her black tail moving gracefully through the water.

"Gabriel?" She called.

"Yes, Abi?" Gabriel asked, using his golden accented green tail to turn around.

Abi greeted Gabriel with a long kiss, "Your father wants you, Castiel, and Meg home at once."

Gabriel nodded, waving Castiel and Meg on behind him.

"Why did you cut me off?" Meg asked as they swam behind Gabriel and Abi, in English so it would be more secretive.

"Because, I watch the humans every day, and I knew what to say."

"But I'm the older sister, that's my job." She teased, pushing Castiel. Castiel was Meg's favorite brother out of the many she had, because he was the most like her, and the closest in age.

Castiel laughed, "Those are the boys I watch every day. They are the only ones that will go this deep in the water."

Meg nodded, smiling again, "Can I come with you tomorrow?"

Castiel nodded, "Of course."

A few days later, after being scolded by her father, Meg swam out of the kingdom, and to the shore.

There are lots of predators in these waters, the most dangerous one being a Megalodon. Megalodons are bigger than whales, and will kill and eat anything in their way. Meg knew they were on their hunting hour, but that wasn't going to stop her from seeing the humans.

Meg swam up to where she and Castiel normally went, and waited to see the boys. She had heard their names to be Sammy and Dean, but she didn't know which was which, so she watched carefully to determine the two.

"Sammy!" One boy tried to say underwater, which meant that was Dean.

Sammy looked over at Dean, and then looking at what he was pointing to.

Meg looked at Dean to see where his finger was pointing to. She turned around to see what was behind her, but then quickly realizing that they weren't pointing at the reef, but at her.

Sammy's jaw dropped, but then closed due to the fact that he was underwater.

Dean kept watching Meg, as she turned around. They couldn't see her tail, so they just thought she was some girl with crazy ear plugs in.

Dean pointed to his ears, then to Meg, giving her a thumb up on the fish fin ear pieces. Little did he know, those were actually her ears.

Meg touched her ears, and then gave Dean a thumb up. That's when they noticed her hands, halfway covered in scales; her fingers webbed together with light purple skin, and long, black finger nails.

Sammy and Dean's eyes went wide, and then they swam to the surface for air. It was a good thing they did, too, because just then, Castiel swam up to find her.

"Meg?" He asked, in English, "What are you doing?"

"Castiel, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"They saw me." Meg said, worriedly.

A wave of fear came over Castiel's face, "They what?"

The boys came back under, shocked to see another...whatever they were.

Dean swam over, as Meg held her hands out, shaking for him to go away. Sammy followed, catching up to Dean.

Meg looked down, almost in tears, not because of them seeing her and her brother, but because of the shark under them. It was a Megalodon.

She pointed down, drew lines across her throat, yelled 'Stop!' in English. Everything she could to stop them. Nothing worked.

Castiel tried too, yelling at them all he could, but Meg gave up. She swam over to the boys as fast as she could, pulling them, with extreme strength, into a reef.

The boys were in shock because of what this girl was. And they were even more shocked when another one came over for shelter.

"You must be careful." Meg said her hands on Sammy's shoulders as she spoke. Sammy nodded in disbelief.

Castiel told Dean the same thing, but didn't hold onto him like Meg did.

Meg looked over the ridge to see if the shark was gone, but it wasn't. Sammy shook Meg's shoulder, saying he needed air. Both the boys did. Meg looked at Sammy and noticed what he was trying to say. She pulled him over, placing a long kiss on his lips to refill his lungs.

She pulled out of the kiss and looked at Sammy to ask if it was enough. He nodded, and then gestured towards Dean, since he needed air, too. Meg was about to swim over to Dean, but Castiel gave Dean air first, placing a longer kiss on his lips, like he was trying to beat Meg.

Meg folded her arms over her partially scaled chest, "Castiel." She said in Fin's tongue.

Castiel looked over, "Yes, Meg?"

"Were you trying to upstage me?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Sammy and Dean looked at each other, confused as to what they were saying.

"What? No, I just thought he needed more air." Castiel lied.

"You're lying." Meg declared.

"No I'm not!" Castiel insisted

"You have a crush on Dean." Meg smirked.

"You have a crush on Sammy." Castiel tried to get her back.

"I know you, Castiel, you like him."

Castiel pushed Meg, "Shut up."

Meg pushed him back, but a little too hard because they went off the ridge, and above the ancient shark. They froze in their tracks as the shark moved to go back out to sea, and away from most life.

They then returned back over to the boys, still sort of hitting each other on the way.

Meg held her hand out to Sammy. "The shark is gone, Sammy, you can go now." She spoke in nearly perfect English.

Sammy looked at Meg, wondering how she knew his name, "You can call me Sam." He tried to say. Meg smiled as Sam took her hand, and then swam up to the surface of the water.

Castiel brought Dean up next up to Sam and Meg and nodded to him.

Meg waved as the boys swam back, "Stay safe!" She yelled. Her and Castiel's English had sort of African twang to it, since it was their second language.

After being friends with the boys for about a month and a half, Meg and Castiel were very comfortable around them. They showed them their aquatic world; teaching them things, and vise versa.

Meg and Castiel swam up to where the boys normally me them, and waited.

Sam swam around a reef, looking for Castiel and Meg. Once he saw them, he swam over, smiling and waving.

Meg swam to Sam, greeting him with a hug. It was obvious how the two felt about each other, but neither would admit to it.

Sam returned the hug, his arms on either side of the wing-like fins on her back.

Meg pulled out of the hug to place a long kiss on Sam's lips, so he would have enough air to stay under for about 20 minutes at a time. The Fins were very magical creatures.

Sam smiled against Meg's lips, and then pulled away, "Thank you, Meg."

He said, now also being able to speak underwater as well as breathe.

Castiel did the same to Dean, both of them liking it a little too much. It became more passionate once Castiel was done giving him air.

Meg tapped Sam's shoulder, "Sam," She whispered, "Look."

Sam turned around to see Dean and Castiel in a full on make out session. His jaw dropped, and then turned into a smirk, "I bet we can beat them."

Meg looked at Sam, not sure what he meant at first, but then realized, and pulled him into a big kiss.

Sam kissed Meg back eagerly, running his hands up her sides, and then resting on her waist.

Meg put her arms around the back of Sam's neck, pulling his body up against hers.

Dean and Castiel quickly realized what they were doing, and stopped. They pulled away, both of them blushing, and smiling at each other. That's when they saw Meg and Sam.

"Shit, get it, Sammy!" Dean yelled.

Sam pulled away from the kiss, having heard Dean, leaving little space between his and Meg's lips. He smiled, "We win."

Meg nodded, "Of course we do."

Sam put his hands on Meg's shoulders, "Meg, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you."

Meg nodded, "Go ahead."

Sam took her hand and swam down away from Dean and Castiel, so they'd be in private. "Meg, I like you."

Meg nodded again, "I like you, too!" She said, thinking Sam just meant he liked her as a friend.

"No, like, I _like_ you." He repeated, meeting her eyes and staring into them.

"Like...you..." Meg said, trying to comprehend.

"I love you."

Meg looked at Sam, "You...love me?"

He nodded and confessed, "I have for a while."

Meg did her best to interlock her fingers with Sam's, since her webbing got in the way. "I...love you, too, Sam."

Sam looked down, expecting to get rejected, thinking it was against Meg's ways to love a human.

Meg looked at Sam, "What's wrong?"

"I understand." He said, his voice low

"Understand what?"

"That you can't love me back."

"Why can't I?" Meg asked

"Wait, what did you say?" Sam asked, looking up at her.

"When?"

"After I said I love you."

"I love you, too." She said.

Sam looked back up at Meg, "You do?"

"Yes, Sam, I do."

"But, isn't that against your...rules or whatever?"

"Yes, it is." Meg answered, nodding curtly.

"So you'll rebel for me?"

Meg smiled, "I already have."

Sam hugged Meg, kissing her cheek, and then her neck.

Meg didn't expect Sam to kiss her neck, too, but boy did she like it. She put her hands on Sam's back as he continued to kiss her neck, "Sam," She breathed, "There's something you need to know." Sam nodded, still kissing her. "If I bed you, you'll change."

Sam pulled away and looked at her, "Change?"

"Into a Fin. Like me."

A smile grew on his face, "That's perfect, and then I can be with you forever!"

"But what about your family?" She asked as Sam kissed her neck again.

"I only have Dean." Meg's breath became shaky, Sam was good at this.

Sam figured Meg was okay with where this was going, or she knew that Dean would end up getting changed, too.

"Meg! Where are you?" A voice yelled.

Meg pulled away from Sam, kissing him one last time to give him air, "You must hide. That is my brother."

Sam nodded, going back behind a large rock.

Meg swam up, "Yes, Gabriel?"

Gabriel swam up to Meg and grabbed her arms, "You must come home, I think something is wrong with Abi."

Abi was a very good friend of Meg's, so she became worried, "Like what?"

"I do not know, and I think you'll be able to tell."

Meg had conflicting thoughts, help her friend, or stay with Sam. She thought for a little, before deciding she should help Abi first. "Alright, let's go."

Sam understood why she chose to leave, because he would do the same for his brother. He waited behind the rock for them to leave, and then swam up to Dean and Castiel. "Where is Meg?" Castiel asked.

"A girl named Abi is hurt or something, so she went to help."

Castiel nodded, "She'll be back soon. Healing is Meg's specialty."

"What were you talking about?" Dean asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nothing." Sam said, pushing Dean.

"Boys." Castiel said, stopping them before they started fighting.

"Sorry, Cas." Dean said.

Castiel smiled, "Cas. I like that."

Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean, "What were _you_ talking about?"

Dean bitch-faced Sam, "Shut it."

Back with Meg and Gabriel, who were swimming back to where Abi was. Once they made it to where she was staying, Meg went into her room, "Gabriel, wait out here." She spoke in Fin's tongue. Abi smiled at Meg's voice, glad she came to help.

Gabriel nodded and waited outside of the room as Meg went it.

"Hello, Abi." Meg said with a smile.

"Hi, Meg."

"Gabriel told me something was wrong?"

"Yes, we're not sure what it is."

Meg went over to Abi and looked at her. She put a hand on her forehead,

and knew exactly what was wrong. "What did you do last night?"

Abi hesitated as Meg took her hand off her forehead, "If you're suggesting drinking, no, I didn't drink."

"No. Physical activity."

Abi swallowed, "Swam, that's about it."

"Don't be embarrassed."

She clenched her jaw, "Uh, Gabriel and I..."

Meg nodded, "I know the problem."

Abi sat up, "What is it?"

"You're pregnant."

Abi's eyes went wide, "Pregnant?"

Meg nodded, "Yes."

Gabriel then knocked on the door, "Is everything okay?"

Meg opened the door, and then proceeded to slap the back of Gabriel's head, and pushed him out into the hallway. "She's pregnant, Gabriel! What were you thinking?! You're not married! Father is going to be so upset with you!"

"He doesn't have to know!" He yelled, covering Meg's mouth.

Meg pulled his hand off her mouth, "Do you think he'll never figure out? What is going to happen when there's a baby Fin swimming around?"

"If you tell him, I'll tell him you're dirty little secret."

Meg backed away slightly, "What secret?"

"I saw you and that human when I came to get you."

Meg swallowed, "I'll-I'll change him."

"You have to bed him first."

"I know."

"That's illegal." Gabriel said

"I don't care." She said, crossing her arms.

"Where is Castiel?"

"With the boys."

"The boys?" He asked, copying her movements as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Our human friends."

Gabriel shook his head, "Meg, you're making terrible mistakes."

"At least I'm not the parent of an unwanted child." Gabriel pushed Meg out of his way, and went in to Abi.

Meg then swam back out of the kingdom and to where the boys were. "Sorry."

She apologized for leaving.

"What was wrong?" Castiel asked.

"Abi is pregnant."

Castiel gasped slightly, "Gabriel did it?"

Meg nodded, "Fool."

Dean smiled, "Meg, call him a dumbass."

Meg looked at Dean, "Why? What is that?"

"Instead of calling him a fool, you could call him a dumbass."

"He's a dumbass." She corrected herself to Castiel. Sam and Dean laughed, thinking they could get Meg to say anything.

"Meg, say 'fuck me' to Sam." Dean challenged.

Meg laughed, "No! I know what that means!"

Sam pushed Dean, "Dumbass!"

Dean laughed, "You know, I could get used to this life underwater, I like it better."

Sam and Meg looked right at each other, and then to Castiel, "Go on, Cas." Meg said.

Cas blushed, "Meg, you have Sam in on this, too?"

Sam smiled and put an arm around Meg's shoulders, "Uh, duh."

Dean looked at them, "Go on what?"

"Cas has to-" Meg was cut off because she was tackled by Cas.

Cas got off Meg and went back over to Dean, "They're just kidding."

"I didn't even hear her."

"Cas has to bed you!" Meg yelled.

"More like he _wants_ to." Sam added.

Cas blushed, "No I don't."

Dean blushed, "Bed me?"

"That's how you become a Fin, well, unless you were born one like Cas and I."

Dean nodded, "Uhh, yeah, well, I wouldn't have a problem with that..."

"Being a Fin?" Cas asked.

"No, having sex with you." Sam said.

Meg laughed, holding onto her stomach, "I can't - my stomach!" She gasped through her laughter.

Sam loved seeing Meg laugh so that it even made him laugh. He put his arm around her waist as they laughed, "Damn it," He said, "You two are too vulnerable."

Dean bitch-faced, as well did Cas.

"Meg." Cas asked, trying to change the subject, "What time is it?"

Meg looked up through the water, "Late. It's nighttime."

Dean grabbed Sam, "Yeah, we gotta roll. We'll see you two tomorrow night."

Meg kissed Sam one last time before they left, and waved goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys! I forgot to do one the first chapter. To anyone following me, I apologize for _Loki's Ankle_. That has been put on hiatus. I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 1. I am posting this story for a friend as she sends it to me. I do have some idea input (I think). Alright, this chapter is going to be _short_. We apologize. I love my cliffhangers. Now one last thing to my LA followers. I wish you guys could have met Laufey, or seen how dark our bubbly little fluff could have gone. _Those two are not connected though Laufey does help Tony and Loki_. No, I didn't mark my spoilers because they weren't so much spoilers as teasers. OK, different story, different fandom, happy story right guys? Oh and I have just been given permission to post our tumblrs. Mine is more subject to change and just might before week's end so add quickly.

My Tumblr: .com.  
Her's: .com.

Now enjoy. I think there might be an update by day's end.

* * *

The next day, Sam and Dean came back. They waited by where they meet up with Meg and Cas, since they weren't there yet.

"They're normally here by now." Sam said as he and Dean floated on the surface of the water.

Dean went underwater to check of they were there yet, he came back up, "Yeah, maybe they had to help Abi or something."

Sam nodded in agreement, "That's probably it."

About three minutes later, Cas swam up to the surface of the water, "Hello, Dean, hello, Sam."

Dean jumped slightly, "Hi, Cas."

Sam looked at Cas, "Where's Meg?"

"I saw her helping Abi this morning." Cas said, pushing the water around as he spoke.

"Do you know when she'll be here?" Sam asked. It was obvious that he missed her.

"Soon, probably." Cas said with a smile.

Dean swam over to Cas, "Can I have some air?"

Sam scoffed, he was going to say something, but he didn't.

Cas pulled Dean under the water and kissed him long enough to give him 20 minutes.

Dean smiled, "Thanks." And then he went deeper to look at the reefs, but also keep and eye out for Meg.

Cas nodded once to Dean, and then resurfaced, "Sam, would you like some air?"

"I'm okay for now, thanks." Sam said, since it would be kind of weird kissing Meg's brother.

"I'll let you know when Meg's here."

Cas said, and then he went under the water to go find Dean.

After Sam was floating on the water for a few minutes, he was pulled under by Dean. "Meg's here!" He yelled, pointing in the direction se was coming from.

Meg swam up to Cas, a long spear in her hand, "Castiel!" She yelled in Fin's tongue, "Gabriel told!"

"Told what?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"He saw Sam and I kissing yesterday and he told Father we were with humans. The kingdom guards are after me." She caught her breath from swimming as fast as she could.

Cas clenched his jaw, and got one of the spears they hide under reefs for when they hunt. "How many are there?"

"Three. They have spears."

Sam swam over to Meg, and put his hands on her shoulders, as he kissed her. For air, and because he missed her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm in trouble. Big trouble." She said, putting a hand on Sam's side, as she went in front of him.

Sam looked over Meg's shoulder and saw three armed guards, each with a spear, and what looked like the aquatic version of a wolf that could rip you to shreds. "What the fuck are those things?"

"They have Beasts after you, too?!" Cas yelled, putting Dean behind him like Meg did with Sam.

"I guess so." She said, her voice cracking. She had only seen these thing once, when they after the most wanted Fin in their kingdom. And now Meg was most wanted.

"Meg," Sam choked out, "Are these things after you because of me?"

Meg got a good grip on her spear, "Don't think that way."

"So they are?" He asked, his voice breaking.

"...yes." She admitted, even though she didn't want to.

"I'm sorry. I'm /so/ sorry."

"It's not your fault. If it's anyone's, it's Gabriel's. Don't be sorry for the way you feel."

"Gabriel's fault? How did he know?"

"He saw us."

Sam looked away from the Beasts, holding on to Meg's free hand.

As the Beasts and the guards got closer, Meg looked for a good spot to throw the spear. Once they were in range, Meg threw her spear, drilling a Beast right through its open mouth.

Meg smiled, "One down, two Beasts to go!" She hissed in Fin's tongue.

The guards were shocked at Meg's accuracy, but kept moving forward. The guard that lost his Beast to Meg, threw his spear at her and Sam.

Meg went in front of Sam, pulling him down and out of the way of getting hit. Meanwhile, another guard threw a spear at Cas and Dean. Cas managed to get Dean out of the spear's path, but not himself. He got hit in the arm, but nothing major.

Sam grabbed one of the spears and tossed it to Meg, keeping one for himself. She caught it, and lined up to take out another Beast.

Dean put a hand over the gash in Cas's arm, and brought him to the surface of the water. "Are you okay?"

Cas nodded, "I'm fine, I just need to sit." He said as he went over to a reef that came up shallow in the water.

Now, one of the guards was getting ready to let one of the Beasts go. Meg set her spear, three it, and hit the guard in the chest. That was when the other two guards realized this was the girl who everyone talked about. The hunter.

One guard threw his spear at Sam, but he ducked, returning the spear he had in his hands already, into the guard's chest.

Meg picked up the dead guard's spear, and threw it at the second Beast, killing it instantly.

The last guard lined up to hit Dean at the surface of the water, but the last Beast, the one that the final guard brought, turned around and bit the guards lower body. The guard tried to stab the Beast, but it had already gotten through his waist, leaving the guard's body in two pieces.

Meg stared as the Beast changed its mind. Sam looked at Meg, "Do I kill it?"

Meg held a hand out to stop Sam, "Wait, not yet."

The Beast turned around and came dangerously close to Meg, baring its teeth. She stared down at it, wondering wether it would kill her or not.

The Beast looked dead forward, right where Meg was. It growled louder and louder, opening it's mouth.

"I love you, Sam." She said like it would be the last time she would ever see him.

"Meg!" Sam yelled as the Beast lashed out, ripping what was in front of it to sheds.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N (typed up by me from Meg): Hey guys! My awesome friend here is letting me post this on her account since I don't have one. I wanted to thank everyone reading this, and the reviews it got. This is my first fic I've ever posted. I'm so glad you all like it. Sorry about any mistakes. I'm writing this whole thing on my phone. I'll try and update everyday! If you want to contact me, or have any questions, you can message me o r: ding dong deleware ((remove the spaces)).

_Mine _is frost iron and des tiel ((again, remove all the spaces)). Sorry about the last attempt. Read, enjoy, and you can leave reviews. Questions, comments, concerns, undying love. Gonna shut up as this whiny crud ruined my last fanfic.

* * *

A few days later found two Fins, one sitting on a bench-like outcropping protruding from the reef her black tail swirling the water, the other treading just before her.

"I haven't seen Meg in a few days." Abi said, from her position on the bench.

Gabriel could hear the concern in her voice, "Neither have I... Maybe she's busy."

Abi then held her stomach in pain, "Gabriel, help."

Gabriel went over to Abi, "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, "I'm having a baby tomorrow, Gabriel, that's what's wrong."

Gabriel joined her on the bench. He took a deep breath and said, "Abi, there's something you should know."

Abi looked at Gabriel, worried for what he was going to say, "What is it?"

"Meg was killed. She was with the humans, so the guards were sent after her."

Abi sat up, keeping a hand on her stomach, "What?! Meg is dead?" She asked, her voice rising in shocked pitch.

Gabriel nodded, acting like he was upset, but he wouldn't risk Abi with Meg and Meg telling their father about him and Abi. "It was for her own good." He said, keeping his tone neutral

"Gabriel, that's terrible, who sent the guards?" She asked, visibly upset.

"...I did." He confessed, eyes downcast.

Abi's look of sadness quickly changed to anger, "You had her killed?!"

Gabriel returned to the water, rising so he was taller than her, "Yes, Abi. Don't be upset. I had to."

"You _had_ to?! No you didn't! Meg would never have let the humans near the kingdom, Gabriel!" She cried, swimming up so she was eye level with Gabriel.

"How do you know that? How was I supposed to know that? Being with humans is illegal and I wasn't about to let my little sister get arrested!" Gabriel cried in his own defense.

"Oh, but getting her killed is better?" Abi asked, her voice low again.

Gabriel was now upset, "It was the only way to stop her."

A tear rolled down Abi's cheek at Gabriel's terrible choice, "Leave." She whispered, looking away.

"Abi, please." Gabriel begged.

"Get out!" She yelled.

Gabriel turned around and swam out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

At the shore, Cas grabbed Dean's hand, "Look." He whispered, pointing down.

"I can't!" Sam yelled.

"You _can._"

"I don't know how!" He may be panicking.

"Move your hips and push with your hands."

Sam did as he was told, and swam towards his teacher. "Hey, this isn't _too_ hard!"

"See? I told you."

Sam swam further, "One push the tail, one push with the hands." He said to himself as a mantra as he did just that.

His teacher nodded, "Exactly."

Sam swam all the way over, greeting Meg with a kiss, "You're a great teacher."

Meg smiled, "I know."

**Three Days Previously**

The four could only watch as the Beast tore into the fourth guard they hadn't seen coming. Sam swam over to Meg and grabbed her in a hug. "Are you alright?" He asked, breathless (that could also be due to the fact that it had been almost twenty minutes since they'd last kissed).

"I'm fine." She said before turning his face to hers and pressing her lips to his.

The Beast, having finished with the final guard, swam to Dean and Castiel. Beasts were, to the best description, large hairless wolves but instead of tails they had an odd elongated fin and there was webbing between its paws.

"Dude, you're Fugly." Dean said, not minding much when Cas wrapped an arm around him tightly.

"_Dean_ ..." Cas hissed, warning the human to control himself. For all they knew the Beast, which seemed unusually kind, could attack them next.

The Beast, its tongue lolling out, and its fur matted with strange colored blood, made a soft, small bark and leapt up, putting its paws on Dean's shoulders. He froze, looking into its wide eyes before it began to lick him, rather enthusiastically.

"F-Fugly?" Dean actually stuttered, though he would later deny it. The Beast (Fugly) repeated its rather uncharacteristic noise and resumed licking Dean's face. He tried to lightly battle it away, as he didn't like dogs. Dean laughed when it finally jumped down. He looked up and couldn't find Sam or Meg. "Cas where are ..."

"They have gone to find a private place." Cas said, having watched them leave, and indeed they had.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry for the delay. Things got hectic. Plus the owner has an earache that is out to kill and a bad mood to match. I mean me. Meg just got back from a trip and life was hectic.

Read and enjoy! Reviews are welcome!

* * *

A few hours after their fight Abi began to worry. She loved Gabriel, despite his faults. She was also heavily pregnant and due in a matter of hours.

Finally, she could wait no longer and left their room. She had no real purpose as she left the palace, and the kingdom, swimming alone just past the reef.

At first she mistook the sudden, sharp, pain for another harsh kick from the baby (and boy was he a kicker). Then the pain, instead of going away, continued. Gasping for breath, the pregnant fin made her way back to the reef, sitting on a shallow ridge as she fought to breathe.

She then realized that the baby was coming, too early and too far from home and help. Abi was an unwed first time mother, already a shame to her family and to Fins. The young Fin began to cry when through her tears she spotted a large shape slowly swimming her way.

Wiping her bleary eyes she looked at the large creature. She knew instantly that it was a Megalodon. Like most creatures it could sense her fear but, and also like its descendant, the common shark, it could also smell blood from many miles away. This was when she noticed the blood washing from her, swirling around her in a red cloud.

Castiel had been showing Dean round the reef, with extremely extended periods of breathers, showing him interesting features of the place Fins called home. The place Dean would soon call home.

"There is a cave ..." Cas said, as they swam to the other side of the reef, closer to the Kingdom than was probably safe. Suddenly Cas came to a stop, nearly causing Dean to run into him. Swimming around the Fin, Dean finally saw the thing that had frozen Castiel. It was the large shark from their first encounter. They had called it a Megalodon, which was impossible because those had been extinct for millennia. The large shark was hovering in front of the reef, and the two nearly missed the young Fin trapped before the ancient shark.

"That's Abi!" Cas said, "We ... we have to help her." Then the Fin noticed the red cloud of blood. "Dean, go get Meg." Dean stared between the shark, the female fin, and Cas.

"Don't think you can get rid of me that easy." The human said. Castiel looked at the stubborn man before pulling him in for a kiss. He then swan dove to the bottom for something, leaving Dean with mixed emotions and a large shark that had noticed it had company. It slowly turned away from Abi and made its way to Dean, who was now frozen in place.

Slightly relieved that something else had the Megalodon's attention Abi reached shakily for a loose piece of coral. She desperately needed to birth this babe one way or another. Dean slowly swam backwards, back hitting the reef sharply. He hissed in pain and tried to scramble backwards, cutting his bare back and feet on the coral. The large shark's tale twitched faster as it caught the scent of fresh blood.

"Cas!" Dean cried desperately as the Megalodon stopped, its large snout pressed against his chest. He knew just one bite would tear him in half. The ancient being stared him down through small watery eyes. He wished it would just kill him now, wondering what it was waiting for. He noticed a shadow fall over him but his attention was focused on Megalodon.

Then suddenly the shark reared back, body whipping furiously. Dean hauled himself over the top of the reef and stared. A large spear, like the ones they had used to defeat the guards, was jutting out of its back. It reminded him of a drawing of a harpooned whale, like in _Moby Dick_.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked, seeming to appear from thin air though Dean knew that wasn't true. "You're bleeding."

"Fuck yes I'm bleeding. That shark pinned me up on the reef! Coral hurts like hell, dude." Dean said, his pain speaking for him as he reached for his aching back. Castiel put his finger over Dean's, sending his healing magic over Dean's cuts. The shark was long gone. Both jumped when Abi screamed. This jolted Castiel's memory and he swam over the reef to the younger Fin. There was a lot of blood in the water.

Cas took her makeshift scalpel, touching her forehead with his free hand. "Dean, go back to Sam and Meg." He said, knowing the human was right behind him.

"But ..." Dean began, wishing he could help. She had to be in great pain.

"Dean, _please_. I cannot let you any nearer to the Kingdom." Cas said, lifting Abi into his arms. He didn't turn around until he heard the human swim away. Then the Fin swam back to his Kingdom, where he would leave the poor mother by the palace gates.

It was upon his return that he, without saying a word, took Dean's hand and dragged the human to a private place.

Sam and Meg waited in shallow water for Dean and Cas. Sam flicked the water up with his tail, "God damn, they're taking quite a while."

Meg scoffed, "Yeah, it has been a while."

The two were out on a sandbar fairly far from the shore, but it was shallow enough for them to sit up and have their upper bodies be out of the water. Meg slipped under the water to wet her hair and push it out of her face, and as she came up, she was surprised with a kiss.

Sam smiled against her lips as he ran his hand down her sun-kissed side. She kissed him back, putting a hand on his shoulder. Sam rolled over, placing his body under Meg's as they kissed.

Meg moved her kisses onto Sam's jaw line, but then looked up, having heard Cas and Dean. She pulled Sam up, "Look who it is."

Sam looked at his brother, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Dean and Cas." He said as he swam over to greet them.

Meg swam down with Sam, "It's about time."

"Are you just jealous that we took longer?" Dean asked, looking at Meg.

"Me? Jealous? No, I'm just not a virgin." She answered, looking meaningfully at Cas.

"No one here is a virgin." Cas said.

"Until a half an hour ago." Meg smirked.

Dean looked at Cas, "That was your first time?"

Cas blushed, exhaling sharply at Meg, "Yes, that was my first time." Dean put an arm around Cas's shoulders, pulling him over to plant a big kiss on his cheek, and then lips.

Sam turned to Meg, "So, a lady with experience?"

Meg scoffed, "My first time didn't even count. It was just some stupid Fin boy. But _you_," Meg bit her lip, "_You_ know what you're doing."

Sam wrapped his arms around Meg's waist and pulled her close, "I'd be more than happy to teach you." He whispered before placing a few kisses down her neck.

"So, Cas, how long does this transformation or whatever take?" Dean asked, breaking away from Cas and interrupting his brother and Meg.

"Well, it took Sam about a day and a half, so probably the same for you." Cas said, and grabbed Dean's hands to see if they had started webbing yet.

Meg put her hands on Sam's back as he kissed her, and looked over at Dean's hands. She laughed a little, "Castiel, can you see it yet?"

Cas shook his head, "Not yet."

Sam pulled away from Meg to look at Dean, "See what?"

"The color of his webbing; it will be the same as his tail." Meg said.

"What color is it going to be?" Dean asked, worried since Meg looked like she was going to laugh.

Meg went over and held Dean's hands up for all to see, looking between his fingers, "Pink."

Dean looked at Meg in astonishment, "Are you fucking kidding me? Pink?"

Meg nodded, barely keeping a straight face. "Yes, pink." Sam buried his face in his hands, trying to hold his laughter in.

"Hey, Sam, shut up." Dean suggested.

Sam looked up, "Pink." He struggled to say.

"At least mine won't be brownish-green like yours." Dean tried to insult Sam.

"Was that supposed to hurt my feelings?" He asked, laughing.

Dean huffed, "Whatever, I'll be hotter than all of you."

Meg and Sam nodded, "Right." They said at the same time.

Back in the kingdom, the cries of a baby Fin traveled through the halls. Abi smiled down at her newborn son, Angel, and kissed his forehead. Fins are mammals, so they give live birth, though Abi had to have little Angel cut out of her.

Gabriel, having come to her as soon as he had heard, smiled at Angel over Abi's shoulder, "He's beautiful." He whispered.

"I'm still mad at you." Abi said.

Gabriel's smile faded, "Are we really going to fight?"

"Maybe not. If Meg was still alive."

Gabriel sighed, "Abi, she was breaking the law."

"It broke my heart to hear she was dead." She said as she put Angel in Gabriel's arms, not looking at him.

"Where are you going?" He asked, holding Angel.

"Out for a swim. I'll be back." And, just like that, she swam out of the room, down the hall, out of the palace, out of the kingdom, and out to open sea.

Gabriel sat down with Angel, "Women." He sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: We apologize in advance. This idea was inspired in part as something to give this plot/a problem and because I (I have begun co-writing this with Meg) was on a Florence And The Machine craze.

* * *

The first thing Dean noticed about his transformation was the amount of time he had between each breath. Fins, he learned, only needed to surface about once an hour, though they had a set of gills along their neck that they could use when they slept, or went deep sea diving. That had been the first painful part of his change as the gills tore into his neck.

The actual original sign had been the pink webbing between his toes and fingers. That had been pain free (physically, anyways. The emotional trauma might be long lasting).

As the day went on Dean's back began to ache something terrible. The transformation process had been explained to him, and he was sure this was the wing like fins coming in as he lay on his stomach on a shallow sandbar, fighting the urge to grab something sharp and carve into his back.

Cas had stayed with him while Sam and Meg left to do their own thing. He tried to help in any way he could, as he felt responsible for this mortal. He rubbed a webbed hand down Dean's back. Raising his hand he noticed his palm was covered in blood. Dean was strong, but his body shook as he clenched his jaw. Cas rubbed his back as the other man lay in the sand, worrying gnawing at him.

As his back began to mold into fins, Dean became aware of a terribly sharp pain in his ears. It wasn't as bad as the ache on his back but it was close, as his ears twisted like the rest of the Fins. He broke then and curled into Cas as he cried.

This distressed the Fin, and Cas, after kissing Dean comfortingly, slipped beneath the water and, like a dolphin, made a small chirruping sound of concern, calling to (hopefully) Meg and Sam.

Having heard the noise, Sam turned to Meg, "What was that?"

Meg grabbed Sam's hand, "We have to go, that was Cas. Something's wrong."

Sam swam with Meg quickly. By now he was used to all his new features and he could keep up with her, "Is it Dean?"

"Maybe, I don't know. He's probably distraught from his fins coming in." She said, maneuvering past all the reefs, keeping Sam close.

"Oh, yeah, that hurts like a bitch." He said, his level of concern lowering since he knew what was wrong.

But Meg's concern stayed where it was, Castiel's call for help sounded extremely needy, like he didn't know what was happening. Sam's transformation was painful, but she knew how to take care of it, and Cas did too, so she was worried when it sounded like he didn't.

Once they saw the couple, Meg sent the signal back, letting Cas know they were back. She swam up, "What's wrong?" She asked in Fin's tongue. Since Fin's tongue was their first language, they went to that instead of English when they needed to speak quickly.

Sam looked down at Dean with empathy. His own transformation didn't cause him this much pain, so why was it hurting Dean?

Cas raced to Meg and Sam, "I don't know. His back is bleeding. Something isn't right."

Meg swam to Dean, who was a mess as the pain increased. She touched his forehead, putting him to sleep. She then lay her hands over his back, where his fins were taking a scarily deformed shape. It didn't take her long to realize that his spine was shot. Taking a deep breath she turned to Sam and Cas, who waited just behind her.

"He's paralyzed."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know it hasn't even been 24 hours but the lack of response on that last chapter kind of hurt. I know ti was short. Maybe we're spoiling you guys by posting so soon. We co-wrote this whole chapter. I think it's the longest yet. Any Gabriel fans (such as myself), it'll be OK. I think.

* * *

Sam looked at her, "What?"

Cas's eyes welled up, "Paralysed?"

Meg nodded, "Castiel, I'm sorry."

"Meg," Sam swam forward, "What happened?"

She looked up at Sam, "Dean is paralysed." She now spoke in English.

Sam ran a hand through his hair, "He's paralysed? So, he can't swim?"

Meg took one of Sam's hands for comfort as she shook her head. And that's when it hit Cas. He broke down, his face buried in his hands. Meg looked over, "Cas, please, don't cry."

"This is my fault!" He said through his sobs in Fin's tongue.

"No it's not, things like this are unpredictable." She swam over to him.

Cas looked up, "If I never changed him to a Fin he would be completely fine!"

Meg pulled Cas into a hug, "You didn't know this would happen, Cas, don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault. This isn't anyone's fault."

"Loving him was a mistake."

"Castiel, do not say that. You love him, don't act like he's dead. Just because he won't be able to swim along side you on his own, doesn't mean you can't hold his hands and bring him with you. He's still Dean. You still love him, and nothing can- nothing will ever change that."

Cas's body shook from all the tears, "Please wake him up."

"But he'll be in pain." She reminded him.

"I just want to tell him I love him."

Meg smiled and placed two fingers on Dean's forehead, bringing him back to consciousness. She backed up so the two could have their space and she went back to Sam.

Sam wrapped an arm around her waist, "Is he alright?" He asked referring to Cas.

Meg nodded up at Sam, also putting her arm around his back. Sam pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he watched Dean wake up.

Dean groaned, reaching around to touch his aching back. "Whatsa matter?" He muttered, sleepily, looking between the trio for answers.

Meg looked at Cas to see if he'd tell him or not. When Cas gave Meg the look he gave her, she knew right away that he couldn't bare to see Dean unhappy. She swam forward to Dean, and sat in front of him. "Dean..." She started, trying to figure out what to say.

He looked at her, worry eating at him. He tried to sit up, finding his molding legs impossible to move. "What ... why can't I get up?"

Meg held both of Dean's hands for comfort, "Dean, something went wrong during your transformation." She looked at Cas as he turned around, trying to cover up his tears. "You're..." Meg struggled to say, "Paralysed."

"Paralyzed?" Dean said, "As in, I'm a Fin who can't fucking go anywhere without help like a fucking baby paralyzed?"

Meg looked down, she was almost as upset about this as Cas was, "Dean, I'm sorry." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You can still somewhat move on your own, you're only paralysed from the waist down." Her voice was quiet and empathetic.

Dean stared at her before taking a breath and looking over at Cas, who still wasn't looking at him. "Cas, come here. I'm not mad at you. This isn't your fault."

Cas wiped his face off, slowly turning around, hesitating to go over, "But I changed you, and if I never did, this wouldn't have happened."

Meg got up and swam over to Cas, putting a hand on his back, "Just go over," She whispered, "He's not upset with you, you heard him."

Cas looked at Meg and nodded. He swam over to Dean, barely being able to look at him, still feeling that all this is his fault.

Dean grabbed Cas in a hug, kissing his cheek. "I love you, Cas. Nothing would change that. This isn't your fault. Stuff happens."

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, his face buried right where Dean's shoulder meets his neck. "I love you, too." He said, still trying to not cry in front of him.

"Would you please stop crying? And is there any way to, I don't know, fix my back or whatever?" Dean said, as he rubbed Castiel's back.

Cas took a deep breath a did his best to stop. "Maybe, I don't know. I can try and find something, but I'd have to go back to the kingdom."

The mentioning of the kingdom made Meg rolled her eyes. She hated everyone there, and she had no plans on going back.

Cas went over to Meg, "I have to go get a few things for Dean, I'll be back." He whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" She whispered back.

"Because I don't want him to feel we're doing everything for him."

Meg nodded, "Alright, be quick."

Cas nodded a goodbye, and then swam out from the group, in a direction so it looked like he wasn't going to the kingdom. He made it into the palace, and swam to Gabriel's room, where he hoped he was. He knocked on the door and waited.

As luck would have it, Gabriel was in his room. "Who is it?" He called as he swung off his bed.

"Castiel." He replied.

"Castiel!" Gabriel said, throwing open the door, "Where have you been? No one's seen or heard from you in days. What can I do for you?"

Castiel went right into Gabriel's room, holding up a hand to quiet him, "I've been on leave." He shut the door, "I need your help."

"Sure. How can I help?" Gabriel said, closing the door behind Castiel, whom, he noticed, looked agitated and worried. This couldn't be good.

"My..." He didn't know how to label Dean yet, but he would just go with friend for now, "Friend is hurt. Badly. Do you think you can fix him?"

"How badly we talking? And what species is this friend of yours?" Gabriel asked, floating to his bed.

Cas swallowed, not knowing if Dean would be considered Fin, Human, or both, "Fin. He's paralysed."

"A paralyzed Fin and you didn't take him to the healers? Interesting. How did he get hurt?" Gabriel asked, turning over a few ideas.

Cas cleared his throat, "Transformation." He mumbled.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Who changed him?"

"I don't know, I just found him in distress one day." Castiel lied.

Being a liar himself, Gabriel could tell when someone was lying. Castiel was lying but he wasn't going to say anything. "Interesting. So he's human transformed into a Fin, who got paralyzed during the change and you need my help how exactly? Killing him? Fixing him?"

"Fixing him," Cas jumped in, "Please, fix him."

Gabriel sat up. "I'll fix him. Did you come alone?"

Cas nodded, "Yes, I came alone."

"And is anyone expecting you back anytime soon?"

"Um, yes. He is. My friend."

Gabriel pursed his lips. "How badly do you want to help him?"

"I'm begging you, Gabriel." Cas looked at Gabriel with the best puppy eyes he could.

"Alright, Enough with the eyes. Sit down." Gabriel slid to the floor, digging under his bed for the things he needed. "You can't tell anyone about this, alright?" He looked Castiel straight in the eye.

Castiel watched him get the stuff out, "What are you doing?"

"The less you know, the better. Trust me. I'm trying to help you. How much are you willing to give up for this guy?"

"Anything. I just want him to be able to swim."

Gabriel began drawing small magical symbols on the floor. "What's his name? I need to know for the spell to work."

"Dean. Do you need to know his last name?"

"That would help." Gabriel said, with a small amount of annoyance.

Cas squinted at Gabriel, "Winchester. Dean Winchester."

Gabriel looked at his younger brother. He had heard that last name in conjunction with Meg. "Why are you looking at me like that? I'm trying to help you. Though, you probably aren't going to like what happens to you. Do you agree to the terms and whatever?"

Castiel nodded, "Yes."

Gabriel sighed and began speaking in a human tongue, Latin. It was a spell that removed Dean of his paralysis. Unfortunately for Gabriel's little brother, it transferred the paralysis to Castiel. Gabriel sucked in a breath and held it as the light in the room dimmed. "Castel, I am so sorry for this"

"Sorry for what?" Castiel looked at him.

"Well, when I unparalyzed your little "friend" I transferred the symptoms to, well, you." Gabriel said, slowly moving away from the bigger Fin.

Castiel looked down at his tail, "Well, that's better than him being paralysed. Thank you."

"Where are you staying? I mean it's not like you're getting there fast. If at all. I can help."

"I can just call for him, you don't need to take me." Castiel said, not wanting to tell Gabriel where he was staying, because it wasn't in the kingdom and Meg was alive.

"Sure. Can I ask something, though? Why aren't you staying here in the Kingdom anymore?"

Cas looked up at Gabriel, "Where did you hear that?"

"Magic." Gabriel said, smiling at him. "Is Meg still with you?"

"Meg is dead."

"No she's not. I can sense her healing around you. And it's recent."

"Why do you care if she's alive?"

"Oh I don't know. She was mingling with mortals. You too, I wager. Now we have one new Fin, possibly two. You know the rules, Castiel." Gabriel said.

Cas smirked, "Make that three new Fins. I heard about your bastard child, Gabriel."

Gabriel moved quickly, pinning Castiel to the wall. "Shut up. You can't get to him and his mother. I can have guards after the four of you, and this time they'll come prepared. We finally found what was left of the last group."

"I might not be able to get to them, but I know of three other people that can. One of which is the best hunter in the kingdom."

"Angel is a baby, you asshole." Gabriel snarled. "And I already have plans to tell Father everything. He probably already knows."

"Meg isn't afraid of Father. So now you let me go, or a send them after you and your precious little family."

Gabriel dropped Castiel to the floor. "And how are you going to get to them? You're helpless Castiel."

"Just because I can't swim doesn't mean I can't send signals. The mind over the man, Gabriel, don't be so stupid." He said, looking up at him.

Just then, the door busted open, "Gabriel, I'm home." Meg said, a long spear in her hand.

Castiel smiled, "See?" He said up to Gabriel.

Gabriel back away from his younger brother, hands in front of him. "What-how ... how did you get in here?! Just-just stay away from Abi and Angel. Please."

Meg grinned, laughing slightly, "Wow, I'm a little more scary when I'm actually here, aren't I?"

Cas tried to push himself up a little off the ground but it didn't work. Meg looked at Castiel on the floor, "Cas, what's wrong?"

"He came to me for help and I traded the human's paralysis. He's paralyzed, Meg." Gabriel explained, slowly reaching for a weapon he usually kept for just in case.

Meg looked from Castiel to Gabriel, "You switched it? How?" She said. Meg didn't seem mad at Cas...yet.

"Like I said, he came to me for help. He said he'd give up anything so his little Dean could swim. And I'm a magic user. I can create spells. Now take him and go. Don't track down my family, Don't Pass Go. Don't collect two hundred shells. Just get out of the Kingdom now and I won't send guards after you."

Meg swam over to Castiel, put his arm around her shoulder and helped him up. She swam back pass Gabriel, scoffing, "Like the guards could stop me anyway."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys! We are officially co-writing this. We write it up on Google Docs and we were cutting it into chapters. I had a 14 page segment originally, so I cut it in half. The next parts coming soon. Probably later today, if I remember.

Reviews are always welcome. Enjoy!

* * *

"What were you thinking, Castiel?!" Meg yelled.

"Meg, please, I was just trying to do the right thing."

"You think switching this is the right thing to do?! Did you think about Dean?! What will he think?!"

Cas flinched every time Meg yelled, "I just want him to be happy."

"What if this upsets him?!"

"I've had plenty time to swim these waters, now it's his turn! What's done is done, Meg!" Cas ended up yelling, too.

Meg exhaled sharply, "Well you'll be the one explaining this to him, not me."

Once they'd been swimming for a while, they made it back to the boys. Meg brought Cas over to Dean and moved his arm from her shoulders to Dean's.

Dean, who was unaware of the change, smiled at Cas and Meg. "So, how did your mysterious trip go, Cas?" Dean asked.

Cas smiled, since Dean looked happy, "Good."

Meg huffed her way back over to Sam, mumbling to herself about how much of an idiot Castiel is in Fin's tongue.

Dean pushed himself into a sitting position. "What's with the air? I sense trouble. Spit it out."

Cas looked at Meg, and then to Dean, "Nothing's wrong, she was just upset about having to go into the Kingdom again." He lied, even though he never wanted to lie to Dean.

"Come on, I'm a professional liar. Or I was. I know when someone's lying. Spit it out, Cas. Or Meg." Dean said, looking between the two.

Cas looked at Meg, hoping she wouldn't 'spit it out' first, because she'd make the situation sound worse than it actually was. "Uh, we got you fixed, but Meg didn't like how."

"Damn straight I don't!" She yelled in Fin's tongue again.

"Got me fixed? What do you mean?" Dean asked, cautiously. Sam sat beside him, mutely taking it all in.

"You can swim now." Cas smiled, kissing Dean's cheek.

"But Cas can't." Meg said in Fin's tongue. It was a good thing they knew two languages, that way Meg could make comments like this with only one other person knowing what she was saying.

"Can't understand you Meg." Dean said, his voice faint as he grabbed onto Sam and Cas and experimented moving his tail. He smiled when he could and threw his arms around Cas, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

Cas smiled against Dean's lips as he put his arms around the back of his neck.

Meg's look of anger quickly changed to sadness when she saw how happy Dean was.

Dean slipped off the reef, digging his fingers into Cas's chest as his body tried to adapt to the changes. "Alright. Cas, teach me how to swim, come on."

Cas looked down at Dean and slid off the reef, still holding on with one hand so he didn't fall. "Move your hips and push with your hands."

Meg sat down, watching the two through her fingers, well, the part of her fingers that weren't webbed together.

Dean moved his hips, still getting used to the fins and webbing as he pushed with his hands. "Sammy, what was so hard about this? You made it look almost impossible!"

Sam ignored him, and slid closer to Meg. He wrapped an arm around her, and kissed her cheek. "Everything OK?" He breathed.

"Cas can't swim." She whispered, looking at Sam.

"Maybe since Sam's a little bigger than you." Cas said, a big smile still on his face from Dean's happiness.

"What do you mean he ..." Sam said, before looking between Castiel and Dean. "Oh no. Did he do what I think he did?"

Dean reached up to take Cas's hands in his, grinning like a little kid again. "Come swim with me, Cas." He said, trying to pull Cas off the reef.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, sort of falling onto him. He smiled, trying to hide that he can't swim anymore as best as he could.

Meg nodded, "Yes. He switched it."

"This can't end well." Sam remarked as Dean shot off, calling for Cas as he went. "Perhaps we'd be safer a little further down the reef."

She nodded again, "Castiel, please just tell him." She said in Fin's tongue.

Cas looked back at Meg, "How? I'll break his heart."

She looked at Dean who was waiting for him out in the water, and then back to Cas, "Just get right to the point."

Cas knew how badly this would hurt Dean, but it was better that he knew. He waved Dean over, hoping he wouldn't be mad.

Dean, who hadn't been this happy in years, sped over. "Are you coming? Sammy, I'll race you to the shore and back."

Cas hoped Sam would want to race, so he could hold off on telling Dean for a few more minutes.

Sam looked at Cas and Dean, before slipping off the reef. "Bet I can beat you." He said, before shooting off to the shore, Dean hot on his tail.

Meg swam over to Cas, helping him back onto the reef, "He needs to know."

"I know he does, but look how happy he is."

Meg sighed, "You should have thought about this, Castiel."

He nodded, "I know, I should have. I'll tell him and Sam when they get back."

Meg cleared her throat, "Sam knows already."

"What? How?"

"I told him; back when we were still on top of the reef."

"Well, that's one less person I have to face. Thank you."

She smiled and sat next to Cas as they waited for the boys.

Dean beat Sam to the reef by a quarter of a second. Both panting for breath. Dean flung himself over the reef, laying his head in Cas's lap. "Let me get my breath back, and then do you want to race me, Cas?" He asked, smiling up at the Fin he loved.

Cas smiled, shaking slightly, "Dean, I need to tell you something."

Meg took Sam's hand and swam with him down to the side of the reef, giving Dean and Cas their space.

Dean frowned and sat up, taking Cas's hands. "What's wrong?"

"I..." He held tears back, "Can't swim."

Dean looked at Cas, "What do you mean you can't swim?" Then something from his past as a Hunter came to him. "What did you do?!"

"I traded my ability to swim for yours, please, don't be upset with me. I just wanted you to be happy."

"Happy?! I only agreed to this so I could be with you! What were you thinking, Cas?!" Dean cried, his eyes brimming with tears as his mask slipped to reveal his pain.

(Well this is fun) (can I take Sam for just this one line?) (Sure) (Okay, he's all yours now.)

Cas broke down, scooting away from Dean a little, slightly frightened from being yelled at, "I just wanted to give you a chance to live like a Fin should." He said through his sobs.

Meg clenched her jaw, hearing everything. She looked up at Sam, and then started to swim up but Sam stopped her. "Meg, wait. Before you do whatever you're thinking about doing, think about the problems it might cause." He said, thinking Meg would make a deal, "Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." She said, swimming out of Sam's grip and towards the Kingdom.

"Do you think I care about that? I love you Cas, you stupid fool. Who did you make the deal with 'cause I'm gonna find them and force them to fix you." Dean said, sitting up.

"I think that's what Meg's doing." Sam said and they all watched her leave.

"I wish I had the Colt and it worked underwater." Dean muttered.

"The Colt? What's that?" Cas looked up at Dean, attempting to make eye contact.

Meg swam as quickly as she could into the Kingdom, and into the palace. She swam up to where Gabriel was a broke the door in, "Gabriel, fix him right now or I'll hunt your precious family down and make you watch as a kill them slowly and painfully."

Gabriel, who had been trying to track her and the others, jumped. He turned to leap for his sword. Fetching it he turned it on her. "Get out of here. I can't fix him alright? What's done is done. Now get out and leave my family alone! It was Castiel's idea!"

She got dangerously close to Gabriel, "I'll leave your family alone when my brother can swim again." She hissed.

"I can't help him, Meg! Unless you want Dean to be paralyzed!" Gabriel said, putting the blade against her stomach and trying to push her away.

The blade didn't stop her from getting close, "Then say your last goodbyes." She spoke as though killing Abi and Angel was her next priority.

Gabriel scowled. conjuring a ball of black energy in his palm. "Get away from me Meg, or this will rot you here and now."

"Alright, I'll get away from you, but that's only pushing me closer to Abi and Angel."

"Are you listening to me? I can't help you! Why are you still threatening my family? They never did anything to you!"

"You ruined my family, I'll ruin yours." She said, swimming out of the room as quickly as she could.

"Meg!" Gabriel cried, racing after her. "Get back here! I can kill them all before you reach the end of the hall! Your Sam. Castiel. Dean. Keep swimming and I'll kill them."


End file.
